


The Story of Six Billion Years and One Night

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based in a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A never ending story forged by two lost souls that found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Six Billion Years and One Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own anything. Not Fairy Tail nor Vocaloid.  
>  **TW:** There’s a small passage where suicide’s mentioned.

The Story of Six Billion Years and One Night

 

There was once a story coming from a long time ago. A nameless era, of a nameless place.

It was a village immersed in a forest, bordering on the sea and with a rocky formation nearby. People lived off not only from the land, but also from what they caught from the forest and from the sea.

At one point there was a hiccup in the otherwise calm of the village.

A young boy appeared. Nobody knew from where, or what was his name. All they knew was that the appearance was different and so he was to be put aside, ostracized because of his appearance.

“The offspring of the demon,” they would say. “A taboo child.”

And so the boy grew. Living in a cave a ways away from the village. It was a fitting punishment, people would think, for having something from the demon disrupting the calm.

The boy grew. Of course that he was subdued, at times curling over himself, trying to push back all that surrounded him. But his pink hair and golden skin always set him apart from the others, sticking like a sore thumb in the crowd and having people part around him – nobody wanted to touch him. But still, they left him some food, some minimal ways for him to survive – it wouldn’t do having the boy dying and unleashing the fury of whichever demon it came from.

 

* * *

 

The boy, Natsu, sat at the mouth of the cave he called home. There was a small rock upon which he sat, looking at the sky and the sea. Sometimes he thought about where he might have come from. There were no clear images but sometimes he would get flashes of something red, warmth and comfort.

But at the moment the boy just thought about his current life. He could be crying over his fate but, there was something within that didn’t allow him to, some hope that told him to keep his chin up. Sure, he didn’t know of some things normal people took for granted but he was okay with it for he could feel it in himself that he was going to get that too.

As the sun set, Natsu could feel the warmth issuing from the last rays of the day. They burned him, made his blood boil and unconsciously Natsu raised his hand, hand poised in such a way that he felt like he could close it around the small red globe and accomplish something, some energy seemingly passing to him.

Of course that after that small bout of unconscious reaction something would hit him, there were too many things that he didn’t know and after the surge of power – so small and quickly fading – he felt bereft. More than ever.

He didn’t know what it was to feel being cherished after a scolding, like he saw the mothers and their children on the market.

He also didn’t know of the warmth of a home after a rainy day. The place he inhabited was too cold, way too cold all the time.

And there was also the thing. He couldn’t die.

Despite having tried to countless times, in diverse ways but none had been successful so far.

‘ _What use am I if I don’t have anything? Not even the smallest dream? I’m just a shadow of a being._ ’ The thought ran through his mind sometimes. ‘ _Everything would be better off if I just disappeared._ ’ He couldn’t help but wonder in the few times when things got too difficult to handle.

At times a strange etherealness surrounded him, making everything become as if covered by a slight mist. And everything would disappear the same way the world did with the sunset.

Engulfed in darkness.

 

* * *

 

After another day of going to the market to get his meagre supplies, Natsu was feeling fragile due to the bad vibrations that surrounded him everywhere he went. Unfortunately he wasn’t on his usual capacity of tuning the others out.

But it was no wonder because that day things were especially vicious. There was violence in the air and glares were aimed at him, with their utmost contempt, at least Natsu didn’t have the feeling of having experienced them in such a way yet.

At some point Natsu stumbled due to the pressure all around him and had to go in search of a calmer, secluded spot. He found it in a small alleyway, darkened but with the splashing of water coming from somewhere nearby, a fountain in someone’s backyard – though impossible to see because of the high walls.

Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of the pink haired youth’s curled figure. Stopping right in front of him. Natsu noticed and, slowly looked him, at the figure standing before him. It was a young man, dark hair and eyes, his torso was naked. But the thing that got to Natsu the most was his expression. There was some smugness and an air of confidence, as well as a cold… what might be considered an aura… around him too.

He wasn’t supposed to talk to anyone so he looked downwards at his hands only to be surprised by the other speaking.

“I wish I could know your name.”

Surprised Natsu looked back up, mouth falling slightly and an unintelligible noise coming from it. His body uncurled from the self-protective stance, with the surprise. He was just used to having people point at him and hurl insults at him.

Natsu shook his head. He wanted to speak, to say that he was sorry but he had no name. The locals had called him Natsu because of the time of the year he had been found on, the first day of Summer, but he didn’t consider it a name, not with the way he was usually called. He couldn’t even reply because the locals had cut his tongue, in fear that he might curse them.

Seeing the predicament the other youth was in the dark haired youth knelt in front of him.

“I’m Gray,” he said, placing a hand on his chest. “Where do you live?”

Once again, Natsu looked up with surprised but his eyes expressed sorrow as he shook his head.

‘ _I don’t live anywhere. The place where I belong doesn’t exist anywhere. I don’t belong anywhere._ ’ He wanted to say. But couldn’t, of course.

With a small huff, Gray stood and extended his hand.

“Let’s go home together,” he grabbed Natsu’s hand and pulled the other up.

Natsu stumbled after Gray, not knowing how to respond, how to act. This person wasn’t a child anymore so this curiosity and initiative was unexpected. So there was also the unfamiliar touch, the warmth of human hands curled on his.

‘ _Is this happening in reality? Is this real?_ ’ he thought in wonder. ‘ _You’re going to keep going like this? You’re not going to stop?_ ’ he wanted to ask. ‘ _You’ll be killed if you’re found!_ ’ he yelled in his mind.

That made of both them two taboo kids, running away from the place that dark clouds were covering, rain pelting their forms.

They were drawn to the sunset, the warm orange glow starting to engulf their forms in such a way that after a few moments they were no more.

And so, they disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Day began. The sun rising in the clear blue sky.

Night began. The sun plunging on the horizon and bringing a veil of darkness over the land.

They jumped from one place to the other, just the crossing of a waterfall, washing away all their woes and worries.

On one moment they were in a world, the next moment they were in another.

Forests, cities, seas, winds, snow, land, sand – they crossed everywhere.

Their interlaced hands were a constant, no words were needed to be said.

One day, in the twilight, Gray turned at Natsu, placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke the words.

“No-one in this space matters, aside from you and me. If everyone stopped existing, it would be so nice.”

Natsu just smiled and shook his head. He pulled on Gray’s hand and they continued walking.

 

* * *

 

There was a voice, at one point. It was calling, beckoning and bewitching.

They shared a glance before looking around. There was a crowd. A large crowd of people walking, a big mass of condensed people that were waiting for the traffic signs to change. Dark colours abounding with one or two speckles of vibrant colour here and there.

‘ _Can’t they hear it?_ ’ Natsu wondered.

But no, it really appeared like the amorphous mass of people couldn’t hear anything, too absorbed by their own lives, their gadgets, their worries.

They even missed the glossy orange of sunset that was painting the sky and them as well.

“It can’t reach them.” Gray said, looking at them. “Come.”

Hand in hand they headed toward the sun, almost as if they were being drawn by it. And maybe they were since they were still listening to the call.

Little by little their forms disappeared, engulfed on the bright dark orange.

 

* * *

 

‘ _What’s going to happen now?_ ’ Natsu looked up, the sky filled with so many stars that it lit the whole field they were in.

“Now, we’re going ahead towards the unknown. No-one knows anything, not what will happen...” Gray sat on the grass, plucking one grass blade and throwing it up, letting it flow in the gentle breeze. He looked at Natsu and said with an affectionate smile, “I don’t even know your name. But that’s fine. For now, it’s fine.” He rested his elbow on his knee before looking back at Natsu.

Natsu shook his head and lay down on the grass, hands cradling his head. ‘ _If you think so…_ ’ was his thought.

Above them the sky started being lit by a new sun, a new beginning, the air vibrating and seemingly ringing on their ears.

Gray stood and extended his hand.

“Come on!” he waited as Natsu grasped his hand, giving a pull to make him stand. “It’s time to go!”

They went, once again the sun moving and engulfing them once again as it was setting.

In a nameless dance for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Quick story I wrote today because I was hit by it as I was listening to the song. My favourite version is the one by Vivienne but, then again, I’m biased because she’s one of my favourite utaites. (Here's a link to the song: [“Rokuchoune to Ichiya Monogatari”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmcgC1M4WBM).)  
>  This story is a bit of a pit-stop from the other I’m writing. I’m doing a collab with Citruline and, okay, it might not be all that long but we’re having fun. Hopefully you guys will like it when we finish it.  
> Story unbetaed and most likely very OoC (I got a bit too close to the lyrics… OTL) so, sorry about that…  
> Feedback’s always appreciated.


End file.
